Gigan
Gigan is a cybernetic monster that was created by aliens and an antagonist monster from the Godzilla movies. In the Showa series, he was very strong and was a difficult and brutal opponent as he can make the heroic Godzilla bleed rapidly, while in Final Wars, Godzilla defeated him in less than a minute without any allies. Although not as famous as King Ghidorah, Godzilla, or Mothra in the United States, he still remains popular to American fans who know him. History Godzilla vs. Gigan Gigan, along with King Ghidorah, was summoned to Earth by the Nebula M Spacehunters (or Nebulans as they are also called), so as to aid in the conquest of Earth, starting with Tokyo. The pair were challenged by Godzilla and Anguirus and were defeated after a long and hard battle. Godzilla vs. Megalon The Nebulans later sent Gigan to help Megalon, a monster controlled by a race known as the Seatopians, in his fight against Godzilla and Jet Jaguar. But yet again, Gigan met defeat and left his ally to flee back into space. Zone Fighter In a crossover between the TV series, Zone Fighter, and the Godzilla movies, Gigan was commanded to help the Garoga, another group of aliens, fight Godzilla and Zone Fighter. But, after receiving a severe pummeling from the King of the Monsters, Gigan fought and met his end at the hands of Zone Fighter, Godzilla Final Wars In the Millenium era, Gigan was a cyborg that had been defeated over 10,000 years ago by the guardian kaiju, Mothra. The cybernetic monster was revived by the Xilians and sent to the South Pole so as to destroy the ship, Gotengo, only to find himself confronting the newly reawakened Godzilla. In the ensuing fight, Gigan's head was blasted off, but the Xilians repaired him so as to aid their other monster, Monster X. Gigan battled Godzilla alongside Monster X until his old enemy Mothra showed up. In the fight, the cybernetic monster set the guardian kaiju ablaze with his eyebeam and seemed to kill her. However two of his razor discs, which he had fired during the battle, came back and cut his head off. Mothra then finished him by slamming her fiery body onto him, generating an enormous explosion. Abilities Aside from the usual abilities of a giant monster, Gigan has a pair of hooked claws, which later became blades that he could hack at his enemies with and a large saw on his chest that can cut through most monsters. Gigan can also fly at speeds of Mach 3, but 400 in space, doing so by encasing himself in a diamond that the Nebulans use to transport their monsters. He can also fire lasers from his head visor. After being repaired by the Xilians, Gigan gained a pair of double chainsaws in place of his blades and could fire razor discs at his enemies. Trivia *Gigan is the first monster in the Godzilla series to make another monster bleed. *Even though his eye laser appeared on the poster of Godzilla vs. Gigan, he never uses it until Godzilla: Final Wars. *Gigan, like a number of other monsters, didn't appear at all in the Heisei era. *He was listed amongst one of the Top 10 redesigned in the movie business. *Gigan's major redesign may have been because many thought his appearance in the Showa era looked goofy. Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Robots Category:Giant Monsters Category:Minion Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Godzilla villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Giant Robots Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Emotionless Villains